El mejor regalo
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Eso jamás lo olvidaría. Él, su mejor amigo, había olvidado su cumpleaños, ¡Camus lo había olvidado! Y eso era algo que Milo no olvidaría y obviamente tampoco perdonaría. ¿Que podrá hacer Camus para que Milo lo olvide? - No yaoi - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Milo!
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**El mejor regalo.**

**Parte I**

Era una bella mañana de un tres de Noviembre como cualquier otra. El caballero de Escorpión, se había levantado perezoso de su cama para vivir el nuevo día que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Entonces miró en el calendario ¡Pronto sería su cumpleaños! Entonces el Escorpión sonrió, pues por ese motivo debía realizarse una enorme fiesta en el santuario, fuese como fuese. Ya se la imaginaba y es que Athena había celebrado los cumpleaños de sus compañeros de maneras muy elevadas así que ya se imaginaba que la de él sería igual o de mayor emoción y efusividad. Y eso era lo que más deseaba.

Se vistió, desayuno y tan pronto terminó se dirigió a la casa de Acuario, pues ahí reposaba su entrañable amigo y de quien quería se hiciese su cómplice para la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Al llegar al recinto de Acuario, Milo buscó con la mirada a su dueño.

— ¡Camus! — El escorpión recorrió con sus bellos ojos azules el templo y siguió pasó a la habitación de Camus. Al estar frente a su puerta, se tomó la molestia de tocar ya que se hallaba muy feliz.

— Pasa. — Dijo acuario desde dentro. Y Milo así lo hizo.

Pero se extraño cuando vio a Camus empacar algunos libros y ropa. — ¿Camus?

— ¿Qué sucede Milo? — Preguntó el francés mientras doblaba algunas prendas para guardarlas en una maleta colocada en su cama.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Iré de viaje algunos días a visitar a Hyoga en Siberia.

— ¿Y cuando regresaras?

— Regresaré en un día o tal vez dos. No tardaré mucho, solo iré por Hyoga, eso es todo.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, — Camus dejó de doblar para mirar a Milo a los ojos, un tanto extrañado —. ¿Algún problema?

— Bueno, en realidad no… es solo que pensé que te habías olvidado de algo.

Entonces el francés frunció el ceño. Recordó porque Milo hablaba así y sonrió con delicadeza.

— No Milo, claro que no lo he olvidado. No te preocupes, estaré aquí para tu cumpleaños a tiempo. Aún faltan algunos días. — Le miro. Entonces Milo sonrió.

— Más te vale, porque si me fallas probaras Antares.

— Sí, Milo, sí, lo que tú digas. — Camus cerró su maleta y se levantó de su cama. — Bien, me voy amigo. Por cierto, feliz casi cumpleaños. Ya estas viejo.

— Pero mira quién habla. — Ironizó Milo. Se despidió de él y Camus salió de su estancia.

El Escorpión se quedó un poco decepcionado, solo ahí en el templo de Acuario. ¿Ahora quien sería su cómplice para armar la fiesta? De pronto la iluminación llegó a sus ojos, era como si viese a Buda, o más bien a Shaka… o tal vez como si viese a ¿Un Shaka gordito como Buda? Como fuese, entonces chasqueó los dedos.

— ¡Aioria y Kanon! — Una sonrisa pilla se dibujó en sus labios. Algo le decía que en esos días se divertiría, y más porque la gata dorada y la sirena de mar seguramente le alegraría los días.

Trascurrieron así los minutos, las horas y los días, hasta el esperado ocho de Noviembre. Sin embargo, con lo que Milo no contaba, es que, a pesar de que se armó una increíble fiesta en el santuario, como para una cruda estupenda, mejor de lo que se imagino; fue que Camus no se apareció por ahí toda la noche.

La música resonaba en toda la estancia de Escorpio que se hallaba hasta el tope de invitados. Había un concierto en vivo como regalo de la misma diosa, e inclusive el cuarto de Milo se encontraba inundado de regalos de todos sus compañeros. Como por ejemplo Kanon quien le regaló una caja de condones (¡Que conveniente!) Aioria le regalo algunas píldoras anticonceptivas (No pues Milo ya tenía fama) Shaka le regaló un libro sobre el Kama Sutra, Aldebarán le regaló una botella de vodka, Saga le regaló algunas prendas femeninas… ejem, creo que ya ha quedado claro. ¡Pero no se crean! Porqué no todos los regalos se referían a un mismo tema… en parte.

Como fuese, por más sorprendente que suene, ya iban a dar las doce de la noche, y hasta los bronceados andaban hasta el tope de… felices, Milo seguía en sus casillas y ni una gota de alcohol había cruzado su garganta. Y eso era porque el Escorpión, aparte de divertirse al ver como los demás hacían el ridículo por el estado en el que se hallaban; quería esperar a Camus para embriagarse con él.

Total, ya eran las doce y Camus jamás se presentó, entonces Milo no dudo en que seguramente no se presentaría, puesto que Camus no suele ser impuntual. Un tanto triste se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey…! — Kanon se sentó a su lado. — ¿Por qué razón el fes-feshtejado esh es único que no chelebra? — Lo tomó por el hombro.

— Camus me ha hecho rabiar. — Dijo con desdén.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué qué?! ¡Ese malnacido… yo te lo dije! Seguramente ahora eshtá con Hyoga bebiendo vino en un bar con dos rushas sentadas en shus piernas…! ¡Pero no le desh el lujo de burla…! ¡debes demostrarle que no es el único que se está divirtiendo está noche!

— Seguramente no es el único. — Milo sonrió al mirar la estancia completa de santos y amazonas de lo más felices por decirlo de un modo… decente.

— ¡Pero vamos Milo! — Entonces Kanon le extendió una botella de tequila. — ¡A fin de cuentash es tu cumpleaños! ¡No dejesh que por una minimiedad, no, digo, no dejesh que por una minimininidimen…ah! másh bien, lo que quiero decir es que no dejesh que tu cumpleaños she arruine por algo que no vale la pena…

Milo lo miró pensativo para después sonreír.

— Tienes razón.

— ¡Claro que la tengo!

— ¡Sí Camus no llega eso no debe nublar mi cumpleaños!

— ¡No, claro que no!

— ¡Dame esa botella! — Milo tomó la botella y le dio un gran sorbo.

— ¡Así she hace amigo!

— ¡A divertirse se ha dicho! — Dicho esto Milo se levantó de su lugar a bailar y pasarla bien.

Kanon tenía la intención de seguirlo, sin embargo se sintió mareado y prefirió quedarse ahí a descansar por unos minutos. No obstante, en el lugar donde se hallaba Milo, vino a sentarse Shura con Geist en las piernas, felices a más no poder, que inclusive se mostraban esa "felicidad" de maneras candentes y muy cariñosas. Kanon seguía ahí a su lado y frunció el ceño molesto.

— ¡¿A sí?! ¡Con que estash traemos! — Dijo del completo indignado, por su parte la pareja feliz no le prestó atención. Ante esto, Kanon más molesto, extendió un brazo a la mesita de centro y tomó un sándwich que se hallaba entre los refrigerios y se lo engulló de inmediato.

— ¡Para que veash Shura, yo también estoy comiendo! — Gritó con la boca llena. — Mmm ¡Seguro eshte está más rico! — Y volvió la vista a su sándwich. — ¡Era nimiedad… minimiedad… sabe! — Siguió contento comiendo su sándwich.

Horas más tarde Milo ya se encontraba en medio del escenario cantando.

— ¡Bienvenida a la jungla bebé! — Cantaba ya muy feliz y animado el santo de Escorpión.

—Woow! Esha Milo! ¡Ea, ea, ea, ea! — Le alentaban un Saga y Kanon tomados de los hombros. Ya que eran los únicos que se mantenían de pie. Ni que decir de los de bronce o plata. Los de oro apenas y podían.

— ¡Milo, la de columpio es la mejor pocisishión! — Gritó Shaka dándole un sabio consejo. Ni hablar que el santo de la Virgen estaba delirando. — Te lo digo por experiencia! No le hagas mucho caso al libro, ¡Eshe libro me lo regaló Buda el día de la peregrinación donde debíamos purificar nueshtrosh cuerposh! ¡De todos modos cuídalo mushoo!

De pronto, Máscara de Muerte se subió al escenario junto a Milo. — ¡Quítate! — Le gritó al solista de guitarra y tomó la suya para interpretar el gran solo que se aproximaba. Todos los santos dorados meneaban sus cabelleras al ritmo.

— ¡Así se hace Masky! —Gritó Aioria quien se subió a tocar la batería.

— ¡Wuuju! ¡Sigo yo, sigo yo! — Afrodita tomó el lugar de segundo guitarrista.

— ¡Hey, yo también! — Kanon tomó el lugar del bajista. Los dorados se movían al rito de la música. Dohko, Shion, Saga y Aioros junto a los dorados restantes aplaudían orgullosos con algunos lagrimones en el rostro.

— ¡Esosh son mish hijos! — Aplaudió Shion.

Los integrantes originales del grupo los miraron extrañados, para después mirarse entre sí y encogerse entre hombros. Luego comenzaron a seguir el ritmo.

— S-shon muy buenosh ¿Verdad? — Saga le habló al cantante original.

— ¡Shi! — Este se estaba acabando una botella restante con su grupo.

— ¡Noshotros somos sus representantes! — Aioros sonrió orgulloso. — ¡El de la batería esh mi hermanito menor! — Le dijo a quien casualmente era el baterista. — ¡¿No es el mejor?!

— ¡Por shupueshto! — Le respondió alegre, — ¡La banda que estaba anteriormente daba ashcooo!

La noche transcurrió así hasta que los pocos que se mantenían de pie, se rindieron al fin.

Mientras tanto en Siberia, Camus estaba muy excitado, la situación en la que estaba hacía que no quisiese dormir si quiera todas las noches venideras. La razón: se hallaba frente a una máquina de escribir, pues desde hace algunos meses venía escribiendo un libro. Toda su vida había vivido de los libros, los había amado tanto como a sus amigos e hijos (Milo, Hyoga e Isaac) y ahora ¡Él mismo escribía uno! Tan metido estaba en este nuevo proyecto que se le había olvidado que el ser humano necesita dormir.

— ¿Maestro? — Hyoga lo miró con ojos arrugados. — ¿Todavía sigue ahí? ¿No ha dormido?

— No te preocupes Hyoga. — Sonrió el galo. — ¡Ahora voy a la cama, solo unos capítulos más!

— Pero maestro, ya es de día.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tan temprano y quieres que duerma Hyoga! No exageres… — El Cisne solo suspiró.

A la mañana siguiente, Milo despertó por completo soñoliento. A su lado reposaba una amazona que dormía plácidamente.

Milo sonrió al saber que esa noche no se había ido solo a la cama. Lo cual lo alegro y le hizo olvidarse del enojo provocado por Camus. Entonces se viró para ver quien había sido la amazona suertuda de haber vivido una noche con él.

— ¡¿Shina?!

— ¡¿MILO?! — La amazona de Cobra de tanta sorpresa y confusión, hasta asco, fue a dar al piso. Ni hablar que Milo igual.

Y así pasaron algunos días hasta que al fin, Camus regresó al santuario junto a Hyoga. El galo venía más feliz que nunca. Estaba a unos capítulos de terminar su bien amado libro.

Tan pronto Milo se enteró que Camus había llegado, molesto se dirigió a la casa del francés.

Al estar ahí vociferó molesto el nombre de Acuario. Sin embargo, el primero al salir a su encuentro no fue otro más que Hyoga.

— ¡Hola Milo! — Lo saludó cortésmente el ruso con una botella de vino entre sus manos. — Camus ahora está durmiendo, pero mira tu regalo. — Sonrió.

— ¿Qué? — El escorpión abrió los ojos al mirar la botella que ahí se presentaba. ¡Vino francés! Y era justamente de su favorito y de hecho el más caro en la amplia variedad. Entonces sonrió, sabía que un regalo así solo podía venir de su mejor amigo.

— Gracias Hyoga… y dale las gracias a Camus.

— ¿por qué? — Preguntó Hyoga confundido.

— Por el regalo.

— ¡Ah! No… este es de parte mía. No sé cual sea el regalo que te tenga preparado Camus…

Milo parpadeo sorprendido y se quedó perplejo unos segundos. No obstante, antes de que dijera palabra alguna Camus salió de su habitación, y tan pronto lo vio le sonrió y le saludo.

— ¡Milo! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, ven! — El francés se dirigió a él y lo tomó por el hombro, era obvio que se hallaba muy feliz. — Ven, mira hay algo que quiero que veas.

Escorpio no dijo nada, sin embargo miraba extrañado a Camus y su inusual sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez tramaba algo, una sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Entonces decidió esperar a ver lo que Camus quería mostrarle.

Por su parte el galo lo llevó a su habitación y ahí le mostró su libro casi terminado.

— ¡Mira Milo! — Sonrió orgulloso —. ¡Ya casi lo termino! Me tardé mucho a decir verdad… ¡Pero creo que todos los esfuerzos valieron la pena! ¿No te alegras?

— ¿Un libro? — Milo estaba perplejo.

— Sí. Un libro.

— ¿Por eso te tardaste en regresar?

— Bueno, pude haber regresado antes… es solo que fue irresistible, pasé días sin despegarme de la máquina de escribir, solo hasta que Hyoga me sacó ahí de patadas y me trajo. ¿Sabes? La verdad no sé porque lo hizo, no fue mucho tiempo, ese muchacho exagera…

— Camus — Milo apretó los dientes, — ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

— Umm… ¿Catorce de Noviembre?

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? — Entonces el francés abrió los ojos sorprendidos. — ¡No me di cuenta antes! ¡Milo!

— Sí, ya lo noté. — Dijo en tono molesto el Escorpión.

— ¡Es el cumpleaños de Orfeo, hay que hacer fiesta!

— ¡No idiota! — Explotó al fin Milo. — ¡Fue mi cumpleaños hace seis días y tu prometiste estar presente!

— Milo…—Entonces Camus se sorprendió y su sonrisa se borró por completo. ¿Cómo rayos pudo haberlo olvidado? — Disculpa yo…

— Estuve esperándote toda la maldita noche ¡¿Y qué paso?! ¡El siempre puntual Camus, que no falta ni a una llamada del patriarca jamás llego al cumpleaños de su mejor amigo!

— Milo no fue mi intención…

— ¡Confié en ti Camus de Acuario! ¡Quería pasar el día de mi cumpleaños junto a mi mejor amigo pero no! ¡El señor serio tenía que estar más feliz escribiendo que pasándosela con uno de sus amigos!

— Milo… — Camus no tenía palabras para expresarse.

— ¡Todos tus malditos cumpleaños siempre fui yo el primero en darte tu regalo y tú ni si quiera un "felicidades" me has dicho! ¡Eres tan desconsiderado! ¡Solo te preocupan tus malditos libros con un Hades!

— Escucha Milo, yo no quise…

— ¡Me estoy volviendo viejo demonios, y eso es algo de alegrarse! ¡Athena nos dio la vida de nuevo y eso es un mérito, el seguir viviendo, pero a ti no te importa eso!

— Milo…

— Ya no digas nada. Aquí el exagerado soy yo. A fin de cuentas no soy tan importante para ti como tus libros que de ellos te acuerdas y de mí no. — Dicho esto Milo dio la vuelta y se fue. Camus se quedó con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

— Maestro… ¿Está bien? — Cuestionó Hyoga asomándose por la puerta.

— Claro que sí Hyoga… ¿oíste algo?

— _Todo el santuario. _— Pensó el cisne. — No, claro que no…

Continuará…


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**El mejor regalo.**

**Parte II.**

Al parecer y a simple vista parecía que Milo había exagerado a gran manera porque Camus no hubiese asistido a su cumpleaños. Inclusive Milo pensó eso, sin embargo el Escorpión tenía sus razones para molestarse. Y ciertamente eran tal vez no muchas, pero si muy importantes. Seguramente alguien como Camus no las comprendería.

Aquella mañana en que él salió del templo de Acuario, más molesto que nunca, no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpió de manera abrupta. Estaba tan rabiado que sabía que no valía la pena derramar lágrimas, claro que no.

Desde aquel día decidió no dirigirle más la palabra a Camus. Enserio se había enojado, sin embargo, aquel rencor no era producto de una simple falla por parte del francés, sino por muchas. A pesar de lo que muchos creen, Camus puede ser muy paciente, inteligente y perceptivo, pero Milo en ese sentido también tenía algunas facetas de importancia. Muchos podrían juzgar que por el carácter del Escorpión, Milo podría ser un desastre y también de la clase de jóvenes que se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta y que gustan mucho del relajo. Pero ahí no acababa todo.

Ciertamente Milo bromeaba muy seguido, pero también tenía su lado sentimental, y era capaz de perdonar cosas de suma importancia — Kanon era prueba clara de ello, aunque claro, todo a un precio —. Así que cosas tan triviales como simples errores eran de esa clase de defectos que el de Escorpio pasaba desapercibidos. Sin embargo, esa situación era diferente, muy diferente.

El simple hecho de que Camus hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños le lastimaba. Y eso era algo que no perdonaría a la fácil, eso, si lo llegara a perdonar, pues nada aseguraba que el rubio tenía gana alguna de aceptar disculpas. No le importaba cual fuese la forma en que Camus quisiese disculparse, él no las aceptaría. Ya tenía sus razones, ya tenía en claro un asunto de vital importancia: Camus no podía ser considerado como un amigo. Ahora lo sabía.

Por su parte el francés meditó la situación con sumo cuidado y atención. Y no encontraba motivos suficientes como para que Milo explotase como lo hizo anteriormente.

Era verdad que había sido una falta de cortesía y sobre todo a su amistad, el hecho de que él hubiese olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. ¡Pero por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Milo le había hecho de pocas a muchas a Camus. Para el galo, parecía que el Escorpión buscaba perfección.

De tanto pensar Camus se molestó. Porque a fin de cuentas, Milo se enojó por algo que a Camus le llenaba. Sí Milo fuese un verdadero amigo comprendería que para el pelirrojo este nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaba significaba mucho. ¡Pero a Milo nunca le interesó! Ya que nunca mostró verdadero interés en los asuntos de Camus, ni si quiera le daba demasiadas opiniones sobre sus escritos.

El día en que Camus le comentó a Milo que había comenzado en este nuevo proyecto, estaba muy emocionado y más porque quería conocer la opinión de su amigo, pero el Escorpión mostró cierto desinterés por el asunto, tomándolo como algo de todos los días y que en realdad no tenía ninguna trascendencia.

Tal vez ese era el problema. Tal vez Camus hablaba de temas que a Milo no le interesaban.

El día en que sucedió aquel pequeño alboroto, Camus pensó y pensó y termino por concretar que lo correcto sería pedirle disculpas a Milo. Se había dado cuenta de que tal vez fue un poco egoísta, o que más bien, ambos estaban siendo egoístas y que para mantener su amistad a flote, necesitaban hablar sobre aquella situación. Y Camus sabía que para ello debía dejar atrás su orgullo, así que no importaba nada. En la noche se decidió: A la mañana siguiente, iría a hablar con Milo.

**x – x – x**

— ¡Maestro Camus ¿Qué hace?! ¡No! ¡No lo haga! — Gritó Hyoga tratando de controlar al francés quien encendía su cosmos al máximo.

— ¡Milo no tiene caso pelear! — Le gritó Afrodita, tratando de aliviar la situación.

— ¡Eres un maldito rencoroso!

— ¡Tú eres un estúpido desconsiderado!

— ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

— ¡Aguja Escarlata!

El golpe de ambos fue directo. Entre el Templo de Piscis y Acuario, justo a mitad de las escalinatas, Milo y Camus peleaban a causa de la furia que les corroía el juicio.

El francés se estrelló escaleras abajó hacía su templo, mientras que con el griego la situación fue contraria; él choco en un pilar de Piscis.

— ¡Maestro!

— ¡Milo!

Hyoga corrió con su maestro para asegurar su bienestar y por su parte, Afrodita corrió con Milo a ver si este no había hecho demasiados destrozos a su recinto.

— ¡¿Eres un idiota o te haces?! — Escupió molesto el de Piscis, ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Gran apoyó. — Balbuceó Milo, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

— ¡Tú sabes que se nos tiene prohibido pelear entre caballeros por asuntos personales! — Reprochó el de Piscis.

— Él empezó.

— Ni si quiera puedes justificarte con eso Milo. Tú fuiste el que perdió los estribos primero. — Rió Afrodita y Milo solo escupió un poco de sangre mirándolo molesto.

— ¡Maestro Camus ¿Se encuentra bien?!

— Sí Hyo-ga no… no te preocupes. — El ruso lo abrazó por hombros para ayudarlo a adentrarse al templo de Acuario. Al estar ahí, caminaron hacía la sala de estar y Hyoga colocó con mucho cuidado a Camus en un cómodo sofá. De inmediato corrió por algunas vendas y gasas para curar las heridas provocadas en el rostro del francés; las cuales sangraban. Y también las heridas de la Aguja Escarlata.

— Maestro Camus, esto ya es suficiente. — Reprochó el ruso con el ceño fruncido, mientras limpiaba una herida del galo. — ¡¿Qué le está sucediendo?! ¡Usted no suele actuar a sí y resolver los problemas con violencia física!

— Hyoga, sé que lo que dices es verdad, pero comprende que mi paciencia tiene un límite. — Excusó el francés. Ante esto Hyoga apretó un poco la herida donde limpiaba con la gasa. — ¡Auch! — Se quejó Camus.

— Usted nos tuvo paciencia a mí y a Isaac que tan solo éramos unos niños traviesos. Usted y Milo son ya adultos, debería ser más fácil.

— ¡Lo he intentado Hyoga! ¡He intentado pedirle disculpas a Milo desde hace días! No es culpa mía que él sea demasiado rencoroso.

— O tal vez es que usted es demasiado frío al hablar. — Hyoga dejó su labor y lo miró a los ojos. — Camus, tú y Milo tenían una hermosa amistad. Dudo que por algo tan sencillo Milo te guarde tanto rencor. Debe haber algo más que tú no te has esmerado en descubrir.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Tú deberías saberlo. Eres su amigo.

Camus no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando por instantes. Después de ello miró a Hyoga, terminó por reír. Se levantó y le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.

— Me alegra el ver la persona que eres hoy Hyoga. — Dijo con una leve sonrisa y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. El ruso solo se quedó perplejo ante el cambio de humor de su maestro, dudaba mucho que se debiera a la edad…

— ¡Milo quédate quieto! — Gritó Afrodita tratando de curar al Escorpión.

— ¡Es que arde mucho ese líquido que me derramaste! ¡Auch!

— Es alcohol etílico para desinfectar las heridas, tonto y claro que tiene que arder. No sé porque no pensaste en este dolor antes de iniciar una pelea.

— No me molestes Afrodita.

— Eres muy resentido. No deberías exagerar.

— ¿A sí? — Milo frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien importante para ti olvidase tu cumpleaños?

— Trataría de comprenderlo al menos. Además. — Afrodita se cruzó de brazos. — Que yo supiera, un día después de que le hubieras gritado a Camus, él había ido a pedirte disculpas a tu templo. ¿Qué no lo hizo?

— Sí, sí fue a hacerlo. — Milo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Pues, sucede que…

— _Flash Back —_

— Milo ya te pedí disculpas ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

— Quiero que tus disculpas sean sinceras.

— ¡Pero lo son! Sí no ¿Por qué más vendría a disculparme?

— Tal vez solo para quedar bien conmigo.

— Sí tú no me interesaras entonces no me hubiera importado si quiera lo que me dijiste ayer. — Camus cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Sí yo te importara entonces hubieras asistido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no, es más — Levantó más la voz. — ¡Sí yo te importara entonces te hubieras acordado si quiera de que tenías un amigo que cumplía años, pero ya ni eso!

— ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso?! — Camus abrió sus parpados y lo miró directo a los ojos. — ¡Ya te dije que fue un error y lo acepto! Pero también tú no pones mucho de tu parte y solo te pones a pensar en ti, en vez de pensar en que lo olvidé por algo que es muy importante para mí.

— ¿Más importante que yo, Camus?

— No Milo…

— ¿Entonces porque no pudiste dejar tu libro por unas horas para estar conmigo? — Le interrumpió el rubio.

Camus se quedó callado por algunos momentos. Entonces comenzó a meditar en la situación, y terminó aceptando la verdad.

— Es cierto Milo, lo acepto. — El francés lo miró avergonzado. — Sé que le di mayor prioridad a esto, pero eso no significa que tú me importes menos…

— Entonces quiero que lo demuestres Camus. — Milo le dedicó una mirada fría. Algo que solo era normal en el pelirrojo. — Quiero que dejes tus libros.

— ¡¿Qué?! — El galo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

— ¡Por que siempre prestas más atención a tus libros que a mí! — Gritó Milo. — Ya estoy cansado de que siempre que quiero hablar contigo, tú solo te envuelves en tus libros, a veces siento que ni me escuchas. ¡Sí, se que lo que digo suena estúpido! ¡Pero por Athena! En ocasiones hasta alucino que cuando te veo cargando un libro entre tus brazos, las portadas de tus libros me sonríen burlándose de mí, porque tienen tu atención, como si tuviera celos de ellos. No puedo entablar una conversación contigo sin que un libro este de por medio. No puedo hablarte y mirarte a los ojos a la vez, pues estás más concentrado en tus lecturas.

— No me hagas elegir Milo. — Fue lo único que pudo decir el francés.

— Entonces vete, pues no estoy dispuesto a seguir con una amistad tan superficial como la tuya.

Camus apretó los puños molesto. No dijo nada y solo se dedicó a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— _Fin del Flash Back —_

— Y eso sucedió…

— Milo, ¿te das cuenta de que lo hiciste elegir algo imposible?

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ni que los libros tuvieran vida! Ellos no lo van a querer ni apoyar en una situación difícil, no por lo menos como lo haría yo.

— Milo, tú sabes muy bien que desde que Camus era pequeño, leer siempre ha sido su mayor gusto. Así como el tuyo es beber. — Afrodita rió de nuevo. — Es un vicio. Y como todo vicio no es bueno, pero para Camus los libros tienen un valor sentimental, eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos comprender. Así como cuando tú pasas por una situación difícil, te desahogas bebiendo, lo mismo sucede con Camus, pues él solo puede relajarse al leer.

— Pero como le dije, ni aun estando conmigo deja de leer. No es que yo esté exagerando, es que ÉL está exagerando. Sí yo le importara como dice, entonces hubiera dejado a sus libros de lado.

— Sí a ti te importara él, entonces no lo hubieras puesto a prueba. Dudo que un verdadero amigo haga eso.

Ante estas palabras Milo se quedo pensando. No pronunció palabra alguna por los siguientes minutos. Y es que, el Escorpión desde un principio sabía que estaba exagerando. Pero la situación iba más allá de que Camus no le prestara la atención suficiente. Milo sabía que por más que intentara no iba a poder olvidar lo que vivió en un pasado, pasado el cual Camus nunca sintió. Aquella era la diferencia.

Milo decidió bajar a su templo. En la entrada trasera de Acuario, Afrodita se quedó, pues había acompañado a Milo a descender y asegurarse que no se armara otra pelea como la última. Y es que las razones siempre eran las mismas.

— ¿Cómo está Camus? — Preguntó Afrodita a Hyoga, una vez que concretó el que Milo había ya cruzado por completo la onceava casa del Zodiaco.

— Pues bien, supongo. — El ruso se encogió entre hombros. — Tuvo un repentino cambio de humor y se encerró en su habitación.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo?

— Sinceramente… no tengo idea. Solo espero que la situación mejore pronto.

— ¡Ja! Lo dudó. Milo estaba muy firme en su posición. — Dijo Afrodita.

— Yo creo que Camus es capaz de hacerlo recapacitar. — Objetó el ruso.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo? — Afrodita tenía una mirada retadora.

— Mmm… yo digo que en máximo tres semanas.

— ¡Nah! Posiblemente dure más de un mes.

— ¿Una apuesta? — El ruso tenía una sonrisa de todo un mafioso.

— ¡Claro! — Afrodita lo miró seguro. — ¿Cuánto quieres perder?

— Mejor dicho, ¿Cuánto quiero ganar? — Hyoga y Afrodita se dirigieron a la cocina. Negocios son negocios.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Camus se hallaba frente a la máquina de escribir. De nuevo estaba trabajando en aquel proyecto el cual estaba a punto de terminar. Se quedó toda la noche en vela, hasta que al fin, pudo escribir la palabra final que concluía su libro. Al terminar su logro, decidió ir a dormir.

**x – x – x**

Con los ánimos arriba y una sonrisa no muy típica de él, Camus se levantó a la mañana siguiente a bañarse y después de ello a desayunar.

Ya estando con Hyoga en la mesa, el francés le comentó a su alumno su más reciente logro.

— ¿Enserio? — Hyoga lo miró emocionado. — ¿Y puedo ser el primero en leerlo? — Preguntó ilusionado.

— Claro Hyoga, tú serás el primero en leerlo, quiero tu sincera opinión sobre él. — Camus se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió de su habitación y regresó con la torre de hojas que conformaban su escritura. — Y la quiero lo más pronto posible.

Hyoga se atragantó con la leche que estaba bebiendo cuando observó cuantas hojas había escrito su maestro. Y no era que le molestara o le diera flojera leerlas, pero sabía que se tardaría para darle una opinión concreta a su maestro.

Suspiró y le sonrió a Camus. — De acuerdo maestro. Comenzaré ahora mismo. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra. Te dejaré solo para que leas con tranquilidad, tengo un asunto por atender hoy. — Camus bebió su café. — Me voy, que lo disfrutes. — Y dicho esto, salió del comedor.

Entre tanto Hyoga miró el libro y comenzó a leer. Primero se detuvo a los agradecimientos — Y se sintió orgulloso de ver su nombre ahí, tanto que dejó caer algunas lágrimas —. Cuando comenzó a leer no tardó en interesarse por la lectura y de inmediato comprendió cuanta era la habilidad de Camus en esto.

Salió a las escaleras de Acuario a leer con más tranquilidad. Ahí se mantuvo sentado por bastante tiempo, tanto, que cayó el atardecer y aún continuaba leyendo. El tiempo transcurrió y su atención de perdió por completo en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

— ¡Espera, no le cambies, todavía no termino! — Le pidió Saori cuando observó que el ruso iba cambiar la siguiente página.

— Saori ¿Qué haces aquí? — La miró sentada justo al lado de él.

— Llegué aquí desde hace rato con Seiya, Shiryu y Shun. — Los señaló con la mirada. Entonces Hyoga volteó a ver y efectivamente, Shun estaba del otro lado de Hyoga y detrás de él estaba sentado Shiryu, mientras tanto Seiya leía el libro por encima del hombro de Hyoga.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que llegaron aquí?

— Hace algunas horas. — Contestó Shun y miró que el cielo ya se teñía de colores del atardecer. — Sí, hace unas horas.

— Pasamos por aquí y te hablamos pero como no nos hacías caso queríamos ver que estabas leyendo. — Dijo Seiya.

— Y cuando leímos comprendimos porque estabas tan absorto a la lectura. Ese libro es una exquisitez. — Secundó Shiryu.

— ¿Quién es su autor?

— Camus. — Respondió Hyoga orgulloso.

— ¿Albert Camus? — Preguntó Shun.

— ¡No! Camus, mi maestro. — Corrigió Hyoga.

— ¡¿Camus escribió esta maravilla?! — Cuestionó impresionada Saori.

Hyoga asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — Así es.

— ¡Que buen escritor es! — Afirmó Shiryu. — Sabía que Camus era intelectual, pero no tenía idea de que podía escribir de tal forma.

— Te juro que es muy bueno. Mientras en el capítulo siete moría de risa, en el capítulo diez estaba llorando a moco tendido. — Confesó Seiya.

— Yo también. Además me gusta mucho como no pierde detalle de los escenarios, las circunstancias, los sentimientos infundidos. En realidad me atrapó. — Secundó Shun.

— No esperaba menos de Camus. — Hyoga miró muy alegre el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

— Yo digo que un libro como este debe disfrutarlo el mundo entero. ¡Camus debería publicarlo! — Seiya expresó sus ideas.

— ¡Oye, tienes razón! Sería algo muy bueno para infundir un poco de interés por la lectura a muchas más personas. — Shun estaba de acuerdo.

— ¡Es más! Yo conozco a algunas personas que podrían publicar el libro. — Saori se veía emocionada. — ¡Uno de mis caballeros será un escritor reconocido! ¡No se diga más!

— Pero… — Hyoga no estaba seguro.

— ¡Iré ahora mismo a comunicarme con ellos!

— Saori…

— Imagínate que a su libro le adaptaran una película. — Shiryu comenzó a soñar.

— ¡Eso sería todavía mejor!

— Oigan… —Hyoga los miraba con miedo.

— ¡Camus sería conocido mundialmente!

— Amigos…

— ¡Y nosotros también!

— ¡Escuchen! — Gritó el Cisne y todos lo miraron callados. — Prefiero preguntarle a mi maestro Camus sí está bien el querer publicar su libro. A fin de cuentas él lo escribió, él debería tomar esa decisión.

— Tienes razón. — Reconoció Shun.

— Sí, es cierto, él es el dueño de la obra. — Continuó Shiryu.

— ¿Y sí no quiere? — Preguntó Seiya.

— Pues no se puede hacer nada más. Deberíamos sentirnos alegres de leer una historia así, pues como está existen pocas. — Afirmó Hyoga.

— Esta bien… — Suspiró Saori. — ¡Pero yo quiero seguir leyendo!

— Yo igual. — Dijo Seiya, y de inmediato todos volvieron la atención a la lectura.

Así se mantuvieron unas cuantas horas más.

— Creo que deberían irse. Ya es tarde. — Dijo Hyoga sin apartar la mirada del libro.

— Pero no quiero irme hasta terminar de leer… — Los ojos de Shun ya estaban rojos de no cerrarse durante mucho tiempo.

— Yo tampoco… — Secundó Shiryu.

— Ni yo. — Seiya continuó.

Saori ya hasta estaba cambiándole a la hoja.

Pasados unos segundos Hyoga cerró el libro.

— No, ya es tarde. Retomaremos la lectura mañana. — Dijo el Cisne estirándose, pues ya se había cansado de mantenerse en la misma posición durante varias horas.

— ¡Pero…!

— Ya, que pronto va a llegar Camus y se suponía solo era YO quién debía leer el libro.

— Está bien. De todos modos ya estoy cansado. — Seiya sonrió para después bostezar.

— Yo debo regresar a Libra antes de que mi maestro salga a buscarme. — Shiryu miró al cielo estrellado de aquella noche. — Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana. — Se despidió Hyoga, mientras que Seiya y Saori se iban en dirección contraria, hacía la sala patriarcal.

— Saori te acompaño.

— Gracias Seiya.

— Nos vemos Hyoga.

— Hasta mañana Saori, también tú Seiya.

— Descansa.

Hyoga los observó alejarse a lo lejos y sonrió. Estrechó el libro contra su pecho y arrugó los ojos. Ya estaba cansado.

— Solo quedamos tú y yo Shun, si quieres podemos leer un capítulo más… — Dijo con una sonrisa volviendo la vista a Shun, sin embargo no se encontró con nadie más. Estaba completamente solo. — ¿Shun? — Hyoga frunció el ceño. — Ah, seguramente se fue sin despedirse. Como sea… — Y el ruso se adentró al templo para cenar e irse a dormir. Tenía el estomago vacío y es que no había degustado nada en la tarde. Lo único que había comido fue solo su desayuno. — Mmm… leche con chocolate.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Virgo…

Ikki acomodaba a su ya cansado y dormido hermanito en su cama. Lo miró por un momento y le revolvió los cabellos con ternura, para después quitarle los zapatos y cobijarlo con unas mantas.

Shaka sonrió al verlo salir de su habitación, como siempre de sobreprotector.

— ¿Dices que se quedó dormido en las escaleras de Acuario? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Sí, Hyoga, Seiya y Saori estaban con él. Pero preferí traerlo por mi cuenta, se notaba que ya estaba muy cansado, pues se quedó perdido. — Sonrió el Fénix. — Buenas noches Shaka.

— Hasta mañana Fénix. — E Ikki salió del templo de Virgo.

Cuando Hyoga entró a Acuario, dejó el libro sobre la mesa del comedor y se preparo algo de leche y chocolate para cenar.

Cuando Camus llegó, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la cocina y al hallarse ahí sonrió al mirar a Hyoga dormir recargado en la mesa, roncando debido a la incómoda posición en la que se hallaba. Seguramente se la había pasado todo el día leyendo su libro. El francés sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga amaneció en su habitación.

Por su parte Camus ya se había levantado y antes que nada tomó su libro y se dirigió al templo de Escorpio.

Era muy temprano, pero sabía que Milo ya estaba despierto, pues a esas horas pasaban uno de sus programas favoritos que ambos veían juntos cada Jueves, así que cuando llegó Milo se encontraba en pijama, sentado frente al televisor con un plato de palomitas sobre sus piernas.

— ¡La destrucción masiva del planeta zero está cerca! ¡Vamos María Teresa, tú puedes decirle lo que sientes mujer! — Exclamó Milo emocionado. — ¡Pero con la cuchara no!

— ¿Milo?

— ¡Noooooo! ¡¿Por qué lo rechazaste?! ¡Por queeee?!

— ¡Milo!

— ¿Eh? — El Escorpión volvió la vista hacía la entrada de la sala de estar y miró a Camus en el umbral de la estancia. — Ah, eres tú. ¿A qué has venido?

— Vine a arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Así como sucedió antier?

— No, no planeo eso _— Aunque tú comenzaste la pelea_ —. Quiero venir a pedirte perdón y reconsiderar nuestra amistad.

Milo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se levantó de su lugar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Vas a dejar tus libros de lado?

— De eso quería hablarte, pues hay algo que quiero mostrarte. — Camus sonrió con alegría reflejada en su rostro. Entonces le extendió su libro a Milo. — Es el libro que había estado escribiendo, es en el que estuve entretenido y por eso no pude llegar a tu fiesta. Tómalo, te lo regalo.

— ¿Ah? Me regalas… ¿Un libro? — Lo observó y más bien solo eran un montón de hojas sin pasta o protección alguna.

— Sí. Es tuyo, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. Antier pasé la noche en vela para terminarlo y poder entregártelo.

— ¿De verdad? — Al parecer Milo no se había conmovido para nada.

— Sí. Y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras. Rómpelo, quémalo, tíralo al carajo. La verdad no importa, pues solo me interesa recuperar tu amistad. Hyoga dijo algo hace dos días que me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Y al final deduje que nada era más valioso que los seres a quienes amo.

Milo se quedó sin palabras. Camus se veía serio pero a la vez con cierta felicidad en su mirada. Pero aún así el Escorpión seguía en su mismo semblante.

— De acuerdo. — Cerró los ojos y tomó las hojas entre ambas manos. — Camus, — Dijo Milo y a continuación rompió las hojas en dos. Todas y cada una de ellas. El francés abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Milo realizar esta acción. Pero se mantuvo sereno, o por lo menos eso intentó. — Eso que sientes ahora por ver tu libro hecho pedazos, eso es lo mismo que sentí el día en que no te presentaste para estar conmigo ¿Ahora lo comprendes?

Acuario bajo la mirada entristecido. Todos estos meses en los que estuvo trabajando se habían ido por un tubo. Solo asintió con el rostro. Se mantuvo en silencio por algunos minutos.

— Comprendo. — Dijo al fin.

— Ahora entiendes porque un simple perdóname no soluciona las cosas así de fácil. Camus, así se rompían mis esperanzas, porque cada vez te sentía más distante, te cerrabas más a tu mundo y yo sentía que era incapaz de alcanzarte, puede que suene a exageración, pero es verdad. ¿Entiendes porque no me es fácil olvidar?

— Milo… — Camus solo observaba los trozos de papel regados por el suelo. Sentía que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para encara a Milo.

— Hace ya varios meses, cuando Athena piso este sagrado Santuario junto con los caballeros de bronce y se libró la batalla de las doce casas, viví algo que nunca me había hecho llorar de tal forma.

— ¿A… a que te re-fieres? — Camus seguía con la mirada baja. Sentía que ya ni podía articular las palabras.

— Ese día ante la desesperación Saga murió, y no solo él, varios caballeros tanto de oro como de plata murieron y entre ellos estabas tú. Y tú no te observaste en ese rostro congelado, no fuiste tú quien miró tu cuerpo inerte lleno de dolor, porque había una lágrima congelada que se había quedado a medio camino en tu mejilla. No fuiste tú aquel quien se quito la capa de su armadura y la colocó sobre tu cuerpo, porque ya no quería ver ese rostro decaído. No fuiste tú el que te vio siendo enterrado en aquella fosa. Y no fuiste tú el que te extrañó y se decepcionó por completo al verte de nuevo con las intenciones de matar a Athena. Cuando ella nos dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir me dije a mi mismo que quería apreciarla y aprovecharla como tal. Que no desperdiciaría ningún momento, junto con todos aquellos que perdí. Y entre ellos estabas tú Camus. El hecho de vivir de nuevo es algo que yo aprecio, y el pensar en que no pudiste haber asistido a mi cumpleaños me hace creer que el día de mi entierro tú no estarás ahí porque tendrás otras cosas más importantes que hacer, pues yo no significaré nada para ti porque todos los tiempos que pudimos haber compartido juntos se perdieron entre las letras de tus libros y la terquedad de mi corazón. Espero me perdones por tirar tus esfuerzos al carajo Camus.

— No te preocupes Milo. Comprendo. — Acuario levantó la vista y le sonrió, pero sus ojos se había tornado ya rojizos. Suspiró hondamente y dio media vuelta para irse de ahí. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el portal, miró por encima de su hombro a Milo y dijo con una voz quebrada. — Sí tú murieras yo no podría asistir a tu entierro Milo, tienes razón en ello, porque el día en que suceda eso yo moriré contigo. Eres mi amigo hasta la muerte ¿Verdad? — Sonrió débilmente. — Hasta luego.

Y dando algunos pasos más… desapareció de ahí.

Milo solo pudo bajar la mirada. Se sentía ahora un completo idiota.

Continuará…


End file.
